


Hello again, Kadan

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Slight fluff, Smut, elf gone Tal-Vashoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, Dagon is reunited with the man he came to call Kadan,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again, Kadan

"I have a name ya know...call me hissrad if you must but I'd rather be called by my actual name."

"And what is your real name?"

"Dagon...my real name is Dagon..."

Hissrad laughed. "Then call me Bull."

"Bull? Why Bull?"

"Ya, cause of my horns"

"Alrighty then...Bull."

"Who knows, maybe I'll use Bull as an actual name in the future..."

Dagon laughed. "You do that Bull, you do that."

~*~

It was on days like this that Dagon would often think about his past. It had now been three plus years since he had deserted the Qun and became Tal-Vashoth, he'd been running ever since. The Inquisition offered him a sanctuary despite his current circumstances. He had been at the Conclave at the time of its destruction and was the sole survivor of the incident. He'd also received a strange mark on his hand from the incident; the mark could seal the rifts caused by the breach in the sky. They had managed to stabilize the breach but needed more power to fully seal it, hence the reason they were trying to contact the rebel mages and rouge Templars. Dagon had now been claimed to be the Herald of Andraste by some of the pilgrims who had traveled to Haven. Dagon denied these claims to no avail and eventually gave up, letting them believe what they wanted to believe. 

Dagon spent his time wandering the outskirts of Haven; he'd collect herbs for the healers, animal hides for leather and metal ores such as iron to use in crafting weapons and armour. He sat down on the edge one of the many docks situated around the iced over "pond" while looking over at Haven. He'd started to recruit people to the inquisition in order to bluster their numbers and support. Dagon had managed to recruit quite a few interesting people to the Inquisition by this point in time. There was Sera, a slightly crazy elf who was obsessed with bees and who did not consider herself to be an elf. Blackwall, a reclusive Grey Warden who had been living alone in the Hinterlands supposedly recruiting people for the Wardens. Dagon, at some point, had started to feel like he was hiding something. Then there was Vivienne aka Madame de fur, First Enchanter of some circle in Orlais and a women with an incredible sense of fashion. Eventually a man came to them with an offer. Apparently The Bulls Chargers mercenary company had taken an interest in the Inquisition and their purpose. They had sent the man, who later revealed his name to be Krem, to them to offer their services. They were to meet the Chargers out on the Storm Coast where a group of Vints were supposedly gathering in order to see the Chargers in action. 

Dagon planned to leave for the Storm Coast later that day but had begun to have some reservations about the meeting. The name of the company, Bulls Chargers, felt family to him in a way. He'd learned that the company's captain was a Qunari and was known as the Iron Bull. Dagon remembered the Qunari whom he'd had sexual relations with in the past and the name the man had claimed which was simply "Bull". He put the two together and had deducted that the Iron Bull and "Bull" we're the same Qunari. He had imagined the day they would meet again but never expected it to happen like this. He stood up before brushing off the snow that had fallen onto his pants before he jumped down onto the icy surface below him. He carefully made his way across the ice and then made his way over to the smithy once he'd reached the other side of the "pond". He picked up a bow he'd commissioned Harrit to craft for him out of the materials he'd recently brought him. He thanked Harrit as he placed the bow on his back before heading over to the main gates. He found Sera, Varric and Cassandra standing nearby the gates, waiting for him.

"There he is! Ready to go Elfy?"

Dagon rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at the dwarf. "Seriously Varric, out of all the nicknames you could have picked out for me...why did it have to be Elfy?"

Varric laughed. "Because you're not elfy in any way. So the name fits."

Dagon shook his head. "You make absolutely no sense sometimes."

Varric laughed as Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Ugh"

"I mean it works right?" Sera looked at him. "Cause it's true! You're not elfy at all, which is good. Elfy elf's are annoying."

Dagon sighed shaking his head as they mounted their horses. Dagon nodded to them before he gently tapped the side of horse with his heels. His horse reader up slightly before charging off. They didn't stop until they reached the Inquisition camp that was currently setup on one of the coast lines at that storm coast. They reached the meeting spot to find the Chargers already in combat with the the Vints. Dagon looked at the others before racing down the cliff side to join in the fight.

~*~

The fight lasted for a long time. No one stopped fighting until the last of Vints were dead. Dagon watched the Qunari in front of him as he put up his hand, looking at his lieutenant. 

"Chargers! Stand down! Krem! Status report!"

"Five or six wounded Chief, no fatalities."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Dagon stared at the Qunari as he approached him. There was no about about it, it was him, it was the very same he had once called Kadan. Kadan meant, my heart in Qunlat and was typically used between people who regularly "saw" each other, its meaning had nothing to do with love. He gently place his hand on his chest. He could feel the outline of the dragon tooth half he always wore or carried with him. He looked at Bull and slowly began to wonder if Bull still had his. A Dragons tooth split in half has a special meaning in Qunari culture. Typically the tooth is split in half and then given to a partner as a sign of commitment. There is a meaning behind the tooth as well; "then, no matter how far apart life takes them, they're always together.". Dagon lifted the necklace out from under his shirt before starting to fiddle with it, rolling in between his fingers. He took a deep breath before he approached Bull, terrified as to what could happen.

"Bull..." He said as he got closer. He sounded like a kicked puppy at this point.

Bull looked directly at Dagon. Dagon watched as Bull's expression slowly morphed into one of surprise as stood in front of him.

"It's been awhile Dagon."

"Yeah...it has been hasn't it?" He chuckled nervously.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bull gestured towards a set of rocks.

"Wanna sit?"

Dagon shook his head. "I'm good...so...I'm guessing that the idea of joining the Inquisition wasn't yours?"

Bull laughed. "Guessing? Are you shitting me Dagon. I know for a fact that you know who wants me to join up."

He nodded slightly. "Don't they care that Ben-Hassrath turned Tal-Vashoth is involved?" 

Bull shook his head as he explained the situation. He then went on to explain the Chargers terms of payment. Dagon agreed to the terms and managed to convince Bull to travel back to Haven together. Bull agreed. It wasn't too long before the Chargers were packed and ready too go. They left immediately and only stopped in order to set up camp for the night.

~*~

Dagon could feel it, he could feel the tension between them and knew that he needed to resolve it. He couldn't thing of a way to approach Bull about this, so he decided to wing it. He walked up to Bull before asking to speak to him in private. Bull agreed and followed Dagon as he moved to the outskirts of the camp. Dagon waited until they were out of ear shot before talking.

"Bull, listen..." He took a deep breath. "I want to apologize, for what happened the day I left Seharon. I-"

Bull lifted his hand. "Katoh."

Dagon jolted slightly. Katoh meant stop in Qunlat. Bull used it as a watchword, if used he'd stop no questions asked. It was a word he hadn't heard in a while.

"W-what? Did I sa-"

"Don't apologize Dagon. I had a feeling that you'd be leaving the Qun. I remember you telling me that you wanted to located your birth parents." Bull crossed his arms. "Any luck?"

Dagon avoided looking at him. "They died a few years after I got separated from the clan...Killed by the same Qunari who found me and the same one who sent me to join the Qun..."

Bull was silent for a few moments. "I see."

Dagon looked down, still avoiding eye contact. He knew that Bull could read a person body language, he also knew that Bull could probably figure out his current emotions just by looking at him. Eventually he looked up, only to find himself being engulfed by two large, grey arms.

"Dagon, you need to understand this. I may have been mad when you first left, you were a damn good spy. You need to know that I got over it, over you. I mean sure, maybe I was a little annoyed at first but I knew you had your reasons."

"Bull..." His voice cracked slightly as tears stung his eyes. He'd gone years believing Bull hated him for going Tal-Vashoth, he never thought about the fact that he may have been forgiven. "I shouldn't have left....I just shouldn't..."

Bull didn't respond. He continued to embrace Dagon in silence as he started to cry. Bull knew would be lying if he denied the fact that he knew that Dagon was involved in all of this. A part of him still cared a bit for the reckless, cold hearted elf he had met in Seheron all that time ago in. He had half expected to meet the very same elf but was surprised to find that he had changed. Dagon had become more vulnerable, soft and kind. 

"I-I still care about you Bull..." He whispered. 

"I know you do..." Bull sighed. "I know you do."

Dagon looked up at him weakly. He watched as Bull opened one of his side packs and pulled out a dragons tooth necklace. Dagon stared a it in shock as Bull dangled it in front of him.

"Y-you kept it? Why?!"

Bull shook his head. "Dagon, I don't think you understand. You see, when I make a commitment...I mean it and plan on keeping it."

Dagon started to smiled a bit before he heard a voice, turning his head back onwards camp to try and find the source. Eventually he found it, Varric was waving at and calling them back over to the camp to get some food. Bull released Dagon before they made their way back to the camp. HeThey sat together while they ate and were seemingly glued to each other for the entire night. Dagon was actually happy for once, it had been along time since he'd truly felt this emotion.

~*~

It had now been several weeks since Haven had fallen to the wrath of the Venatori and Coryphues. They had fled into the mountains, with no where to go until Solas led them to an abandoned hidden deep within the mountains. Dagon was named the Inquisitor shortly after they arrived and ended up spent most of the free time he had at Skyhold in his quarters. He was sitting at his desk sorting through some important documents when he heard the door to his room creak as it opened. He looked up at the stairs to find Bull walking up them. He placed the papers down onto his desk before he stood up and moved in front of his desk. He leaned on his desk as he crossed his arms. 

"I read the signs and got your message. You, Dagon, want to ride the Bull again."

"And what if I do?" Dagon moved towards him with smirking as he traced the outline of Bulls muscles..

"Well then..." Bull moved fast grabbing him by the wrists before pushing him against the wall. Bull gently lifting his hands above his head belfry leaning in closer to him. "We must do something to fix that. Remember the watchword?"

"Katoh."

"Good, you do remember."

Bull moved in to kiss him. Hot lips met as teeth clashed, tongues intertwining as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Dagon lifted his legs and wrapped then around Bulls waist as he released Dagons arms. He grabbed Bulls horns for support as he was carried over to the bed. Bull dumped him onto the bed before climbing over him. He caressed Dagons inner thigh causing him to groan. He moved closer to Dagons neck before he started nipping it. He then carefully removed Dagons shirt, lifting it over his head as he gently bit his collar bone.

"Bull!" Dagon gasped, body jolting and back arching. 

Bull made his way down his chest grabbing his nipples in between his fingers. He twisted them around before starting to suck on one of the. Dagon moan and whimpered, chest heaving with each breath he drew as Bull toyed with him. Bull sat up slightly and noticed a scarf sitting on the floor of the room. He stood up off the bed before moving over and grabbing the scarf. He returned the bed and used the scarf to tie Dagons hands together. 

"Too tight?" Bull asked.

Dagon tugged on the bond, shaking his head. "No...lots of room." He respond with a breathy voice.

Bull placed his hand on Dagons crotch and started rubbing his hard cock though his tight pants.

"Mmmhhh..." 

Dagon turned his head away, ears twitching like crazy and face as red as cherries. He glanced up at Bull slightly and watched him. Bull managed to find the laces on his pants and started undoing them. He ripped them off exposing Dagons hardened length. Beads of precum were already dripping down it as Bull took it into his mouth. He nipped the tip a bit making Dagon cry out before moving his tougne up and down the sides. Dagon was now whimpering at this point, bucking his hips as he tried to create some sort of friction between them. Bull grabbed Dagon by the hips, forcing him to stop. It didn't take much longer before Dagon hot I'd first orgasm. His body jolted violently, back arching as he released his spend into Bulls mouth. Bull swallowed, licking his lips as flipped him over. Dagon dug his head into the pillows, body shuddering as Bull started to lock his hole. 

"AH!"

Dagon jolted again upon feeling Bulls tongue slip inside. He could feel Bulls tongue warm and wet prodding around inside of him causing him to squirm in Bulls grasp. Bull pulled back, staring at Dagons softened cock. He grabbed it in his large hands and started pumping. 

"B-Bull!!!!" 

Bull smirked. He stopped pumping it once it had gotten slightly hard again and looked at Dagon. Dagon was covered in a sheen of sweat, his breathing had become ragged and it was clear he was becoming desperate. Bull kissed him again before he stood up to remove his own pants. Dagon stared at him, he had forgotten how large Bull was but had not forgotten the please it brought him. He watched bull as he made his way over to the bed. Bull sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Dagon close. Dagon took the chance and grabbed Bulls hardened cock. He placed his mouth on the tip, sucking it for a moment before taking it into his mouth. Bull watched Dagons head bob up and down his length as he reached out, grabbing his hair. Dagon moaned as lapped up the pre-cum that was forming at the tip. 

"Bull..." Dagon looked up at Bull all starry eyed as he continued to suck oneBulls length.

Bull grunted eventually, his hot seed spouting into Dagons mouth. Dagon swollowed before coughing slightly which merited a concerned look from Bull. Dagon indicated he was fine before Bull rolled him onto his back. He removed the scarf from around his wrists as he slid one of his fingers into his ass. He slowly began to move around him, trying to relocate his sensitive spots. Eventually he added another finger causing Dagon to moan. He carefully started scissoring him but stopped after Dagon let out a loud yelp. He looked up at Dagon in order to see if he was all alright. Dagons face was now neon red, his breath had become even more ragged and his ears were twitching like crazy. Dagon looked at Bull in the eyes mouthing 'please' to him. Bull nodded, kissing him again.

Bull moved back from him a bit and smiled, lifting him up so that he was straddling him. Dagon linked himself up with Bull and slowly started to lower himself onto him. He moan and groaned as he took in Bulls full length, stopping once he had managed to take it all in. He sat there, face red and body trembling as he readjusted to Bulls size. Bull looked at him and placed his hands on his hips in order to support him.

"You good? Can I move?"

"Y-yea...." 

He gave Bull a reassuring look before he started thrusting into him. Dagon sin tally wrapped his arms around Bulls horns using them as leverage. He started to move as well, creating more friction between them. Dagon started to tense up as he nears his climax, his ass righting around Bulls swollen cock. 

"Damn Dagon!" Bull grunted. "You haven't lost your touch!"

"Neither have you." Dagon relied in between breaths

Dagon moaned gripping Bulls horns more as he cried out, hot seed spurting onto his and Bulls chests. He went slightly limp against Bull as he hit his climax. Bull gently lifted Dagon off of him and laid him in onto the bed. He grabbed a wash cloth and started to wipe him down.

"Bull..."

Dagon looked up at him with heavy eyes. He was exhausted but he didn't want to fall asleep in fear of waking up to Bull gone. The whole experience had felt like a dream to him as he had dreamt about this day more than once in the past and was absolutely terrified that he was dreaming. Bull sat down again and moved closer to him before pulling him into his arms. Dagon curled into him as he closed his eyes, passing out. Bull smiled, pulling the blanket over them.

"Sleep well...Kadan."

**Author's Note:**

> I find I don't like this as much as I could but oh well. Hope you enjoyed reading this :D


End file.
